Monster
by Titan Atlas
Summary: To summon something that has destroyed entire worlds...what kind of power does Louise hold?


Note: I apologize greatly. My muse for WTR was extinguished when the news of Godzilla 2014 hit. Don't worry, WTR will not be abandoned.

Disclaimer: The monster in this fanfiction and the Familiar of Zero universe are not my intellectual property. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

As soon as the girl's name was called, the students began to whisper in hushed tones.

"She'll probably cause another explosion again."

"Well, nah! It's Zero after all."

The girl in question was a mage by the name of Louise. Known rather (in)famously asin the Tristain Academy of Magic as Louise the Zero, she earned a bad reputation by simply failing to cast any spells. If she tried, she would just cause an explosion (blowing up whatever classroom Louise was in).Hell, she couldn't even levitate! Due to this, teasing was one of many things she had to deal with daily.

...Poor girl.

"Oi, Valliere! Make sure you don't kill us all!" Kirche, her voluptuous redheaded rival called out, causing the crowd to laugh. Beside her, Tabitha, a short blue haired girl with glasses, simply read a book. Hunched behind her was a dragon named Slyphid. Both seemed detached from the world around them, but they didn't really care.

"Knowing Zero, she probably would try!" A blonde boy named Guiche taunted, causing more laughter to ring throughout teh courtyard. His 'girlfriend', Montmorency, a blonde with her hair styled into ringlets, laughed alongside the students.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" The professor, a bald man named Colbert shouted, immediately silencing all the students.

Louise bit down the venomous response she was going to throw back, and focused on calming herself. Beside her, Professor Colbert watched, pushing up his glasses as he and the students braced themselves from yet another inevitable explosion. From atop the tower of the Academy, Headmaster Osmond looked down. He felt like whatever was gping to happen would decide the future for all of the world.

'History will be made right here, on this day. Iknow it.'

Louise took a deep breath, and began to recite the chant.

* * *

In an alternate universe, a massive figure slept underneath the crust of a moon. It's chest heaved whenever it breathed, and none dared to awaken this fearsome beast, lest they bring destruction to their planet. It had many, many names, most of them in unpronouncable alien tongue, but if there was one nickname they would all agree upon, it was...

The King of Terror.

This beast was responsible for nearly annihilating the dinosaurs, turning once beautiful planets to barren husks and reducing great alien civilizations to dust. But for now, it was asleep. Unfortunately, it's slumber would be cut short.0, by a voice.

_I beg of you..._

Immediately, the King of Terror's eyes snapped open. It's heads looked up in alarm. They scanned the surrounding environment for any signs of life, but there was none.

My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!

'Servant? Who would be foolish enough to call me a mere servant?!' it thought angrily. The King would bow to none!

_Oh, sacred..._

'Sacred?' If it could have, it would have laughed. Someone such as he, a destroyer of worlds, would certaintly not be considered sacred.

_...beautiful..._

Now this was just silly. Beautiful? Of course he was! (In a terrifying way.)

_...and strong familiar spirit!_

_'_If I had one quality I had in large amounts, it would be strength.' the creature thought.

I desire and plead from my heart...

'Now it's begging for me to become it's servant? Pathetic.'

...answer to my guidance!

Suddenly, a portal appeared underneath it. The King of Terror only had one thought before it was plunged into utter, all consuming void:

'Karma has come and bit me in the ass.'

* * *

KABOOM!

Even Louise was knocked over by the force that the explosion caused. Bits of dirt and stone flew and peppered the students, who screamed and used their cloaks to try and shield themselves from the debris. The other familiars retreated to a safe distance, except Slyphid, who stayed by her master's side. The dust cloud created by the explosion was massive, reaching as high as the Academy's main tower. The cause of this explosion was simply staring at the dust cloud.

As usual, she had failed. But this time, it was much more painful.

When the danger of flying debris had passed, the students brought down their cloaks and did what they did best: insult Louise the worst way possible. Vulgar words were being fired at her; words that only served to make her feel like scum. The crowd advanced, screaming all the way and all she could do was curl into the fetal position to cover her ears.

'Why? I just wanted to summon a familiar...'

Then, five words slammed into her mind, and the minds of the crowd around her:

'WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME?!'

Louise looked up, and so did the other students. They looked at the dust cloud, and due to the sun shining through it, they saw the outline of an impossibly large figure...then, it flapped it's wings, causing the dust cloud to be dispelled, revealing it.

A massive, armless and golden three headed dragon with two tails and an equally massive pair of wings.

Then it roared. The students and all the people in the Academy covered their ears, because it was so lid. It echoed throughout the lands of Tristain, even reaching the Palace, where the Princess was. The message was now clear:

King Ghidorah, the Three Headed Monster, has arrived.

* * *

A note: this is simply a writing exercise to get my brain gears going. I will work on this after I update WTR.


End file.
